


A Long Ways From Home

by Calsier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Father-Son, Gen, Leaving Home, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: Noah Stilinski was supportive on a lot a thing. Running from your problems, wasn’t one of them.He supposes he can make an exception for his only son.





	A Long Ways From Home

Beacon Hills was a small town. There was no other way to describe it if it was just your average citizen. But for your unusual, they’ll say it’s a cesspool of disasters waiting to happen. It brings all the freaks that enjoy chaos and the psychos that love blood and tears. Stiles Stilinski, on the other hand, would say it’s a gateway to hell and while it looks like a small unassuming, but easily missed town, you signed your death warrant when you exit the 66 highway into this town.

If you’re smart enough, you’d leave because it’s a dead end town and if you’re really smart and you saw things that you’re at least 89% percent sure was fiction being played out in real life. You’d book it to the nearest city and pretend you saw nothing. 

Stiles would say he was 100% percent done with the bullshit. He’s a naturally curious teenager, who occasionally, got into trouble for doing things that he wasn’t supposed to, like reading files on the latest murder, kidnapping, missing person file, his dad is a cop. He inherits curiosity and a sense of “justice”. So when a string of murders started to happen around the town, he was excited, excited enough to drag his friend into the dangers of the small town and Scott got bit by a dog. Ok, wolf, a wolf that shouldn’t be in California, but was somehow still was and well it wasn’t a wolf, but a werewolf, but somehow, in the end, it opened up a whole can of worms that Stiles was ready for. 

Of course, at the end of it all, he was still a human. None of his friends, just Scott, was human anymore. He was just the brain and even then he still was treated as a loser and a spaz and they verbally abuse his and threaten physical abuse. It was exhausting. 

When Stiles tried to back off and let them have it, they continuously break into his home and force him to help them out before his dad finally put his foot down and showed them the door. And that was when his dad had a heart to heart which leads to this moment:

“I still don’t understand why you have to leave,” Noah Stilinski was supportive on a lot a thing. Running from your problems, wasn’t one of them. “Can’t you just zap them with you power thingy and be done with it.” The older man grimaced at what he just said. He couldn’t believe his life just went from punching them in self-defense only to use your magic for self-defense.

Stiles snorted as he threw another bag into his jeep and slammed it closed. He checked the tires, the engine, and his gas and money, before turning to his dad. “We’ve been over this before dad. I’m leaving because I want to live my life. I thought that what I was doing now, meant I finally had some excitement and friends, but instead I’m cannon fodder to the pack now and I’m not punching bag. However, even if I used my newfound abilities, I’m not going to stick around with a pack that isn’t grateful for what I do. I stuck my neck out for them, even became enemies to other wolf pack and…” He sucked in his breath, if he goes on another tangent now, he’ll never leave. 

“Look, I know you’re worried, but I’ll be fine, ok?” 

Noah knew that approving for Stiles to take an assessment to see if he can skip a couple of grades was a risk of losing his only son, but watching Stiles coming home bleeding and crying on a weekly basis had him signing the forms and paying the heavy fees to ensure his son happiness and now Stiles was really leaving.

The two Stilinski hugged each other. “I promised to call you often once I figure out where I’m going to stay. Ok?”

“OK, but seriously, if I let you go, you stay safe ok, you have my permission to roast anybody who tries to make you do something that you don’t want to.”

Stiles laughs wetly and nodded. “Well, I better go.” Noah let his son go as he cranked up the old jeep and sped away. 

He can only hope that his son can find a place called home for him.


End file.
